the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
2020
|president=*Aaron Clinton *Unidentified President |chief= |head=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *Hell Burnbottom *Brute Gunray *Annabeth Black |emperor= |events=*Search for the Chosen One *Ambush in Australia *Destruction of the Dancing Dorm *Ambush at the McCallin House *Battle of Tsala *Holy Mackerels vs Galloping Grenades Crodela match *Ambush at Merchant Alley *First mission to Yellowstone *Holy Mackerels vs Conniving Cows Crodela match *Ambush in Iowa *Battle of the Golden Gates *Battle of Yellowstone *Ambush at Sioux Falls *Skirmish in Narragansett *Battle of the Western Field *Second mission to Yellowstone *Duel in the Bench Store *Holy Mackerels vs Egregious Erutuls Crodela match *Battle of the Eastern Field *Funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint *Mission to the Lake of Tears (Police Grand Army Intelligence) *Mission to the Lake of Tears *2020 International Crodela Cup final *Skirmish in the City Volcano *Baby Intelligence's first birthday *Beginning of the American Purge. |eras=NoHead era}} Events January *1 January: **Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength get in a fight over how to break open the boulder containing one of Sir Edgar Caravan's scrolls. Fortunately, Force Baby breaks it up and they are able to hide from the arriving NoHead Recruits. They go into the city, where they are invited to Carol Wilcox's house. Unfortunately, Bash disappears after lunchtime and dies. They visit Wilcox and learn they need to find the third scroll on Mount Everest. Meanwhile, Mr. Stupid NoHead ransacks the Dancing Dorm. *2 January: The S.M.S.B. undertakes a perilous summit across Mount Everest to obtain the third and final scroll. *3 January: The S.M.S.B. is rescued by Abram van Dukas and Riley Bell, and it is in their home that they discover what the three scrolls say when they are aligned: Descendant of McCallin. They go to the McCallin House and meet Lucy McCallin, who recites the prophecy to them. The Ambush at the McCallin House is initiated and the trio makes a narrow escape. *4 January: The S.M.S.B. flees to New Hampshire and takes refuge in a homeless shelter. *5 January: Baby Strength is kidnapped by Black and Walters. In response, Force Baby asks the President of Italy to mobilize his army to fight the NoHeads. Minutes later, the Lunch Money Bandit is arrested by Officer Walltalker. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby fly to the MBH with Lindsay Kellerman, who may be the Chosen One, but before he can initiate her, the S.M.S.B. is alerted to a bank robbery. Once there, they see a ransom letter written by Black, prompting them to make haste to Tsala in the evening. *6 January: **''Around midnight'': The Battle of Tsala is fought. Lindsay Kellerman fulfills her destiny as the Chosen One when she and Baby Intelligence unleash the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan, destroying Mr. Stupid NoHead. Although the prophecy is fulfilled, Merlin's second apprentice is killed off. **Lindsay Kellerman joins the S.M.S.B. *7 January: **Hell Burnbottom is appointed as the new NoHead Grandmaster. **The remaining NoHeads return to the Yellowstone Base. *9 January: Carol Wilcox visits Elijah Dorber and convinces him to convince Crodela Team Captain Ammon Dorber to let Baby Intelligence play Crodela for the Holy Mackerels. *7 January-11 January: Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman lie unconscious in Rome American Hospital. Sir Edgar Caravan speaks to them. *11 January: Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman are discharged from Rome American Hospital. Dante Christensen is temporarily initiated into the ranks of the S.M.S.B. *17 January: Baby Intelligence learns via phone call that he has made the team for Crodela. **Baby Intelligence begins practicing to play the sport on tackling dummies in the backyard, often watched by Lindsay Kellerman or Achilles. *18 January: Baby Intelligence is awarded a medal by Mayor Ai Chiou for destroying Mr. Stupid NoHead. *24 January: Baby Intelligence and the other S.M.S.B. members go to a party, where Baby Intelligence submits his name for the Divinator Grand Prize Dollar Draw and presents his masterpiece, A Hard-Won Peace, to the public. While there, he also meets Wesley the Worm, who makes him a target without his knowledge. *28 January: Baby Intelligence and his friends adopt secret identities. *c. 31 January: Baby Intelligence plays his first Crodela match. February *R2-T9 is discharged in Albert's junkyard, but is rebuilt by Tyler Grant and Shaun Thomas. February or March *The Holy Mackerels play against the Abhorred Adrisas and win. April *The NoHeads attempt, but fail, to possess Rocken Role, though he is left speaking Blabberish for a time. *The S.M.S.B. learns that the NoHeads have begun using the Yellowstone Base. *The S.M.S.B. meets Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King in their base and learn that the war is not over. *Force Baby, Baby Strength and Lindsay, and later Baby Intelligence dueled with Hell Burnbottom in the Central Chamber. During the duel, Burnbottom caused a diversion that threatened the lives of Baby Strength and Lindsay, and Intelligence was forced to save them, an act that Burnbottom took advantage of and escaped the system. *The S.M.S.B. learns that the NoHeads are still active. *The NoHeads and S.M.S.B. both attempt to raid each other. *Baby Intelligence rescues Lisa, who gratefully pledges a life debt to him. *17 April: Hell Burnbottom attempts to murder Baby Intelligence in his departure from the MBH, but is thwarted when Baby Intelligence fought back and escaped with his students aboard the Pinewood Derby. *Tyler Grant is freed from slavery after winning the Great Sky Race in New York City. *The Escape from Snake Island takes place: ** Baby Intelligence has a horrible nightmare about the hag Niranda the Thrice-Cursed destroying the solar system. He unwittingly deserts his friends and goes to Ilha da Queimada Grande and allows himself to be captured within Ilha Castle has allowed himself to be captured by Niranda in order to obtain more information about her. He learns from an innocent inmate in his cell that Carol Wilcox and Ammon Dorber have romantic feelings for each other. ** ]]Niranda the Thrice-Cursed lowers Baby Intelligence from his cell to hang from electric bonds in front of her. However, Baby Intelligence only laughs at Niranda and her new weapon, the Emancipator. Niranda tells Baby Intelligence that the apocalypse has been set in motion, and nothing is going to prevent it. **Baby Intelligence summons Might, frees himself, and battles Niranda and her children. He manages to stab her fatally, thereby preventing the apocalypse. **Baby Intelligence and the prisoner leave the island and he drops him off at a port. *The S.M.S.B. discovers a baby girl named Optica, who begins traveling with them. *Alone, Baby Intelligence is nearly located and killed by Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black. *Baby Intelligence finds Lindsay Kellerman and they travel together. Kellerman kills some endofrans in self-defense and they eat them for dinner. *Upon learning that the next live Crodela match is days away, the duo goes to Quality Crodela Amenities and asks for Bruce Wright. Together, they forge the first and only Electroflame, a state-of-the-art Skater, though Baby Intelligence learns Carol Wilcox might have romantic feelings for Wright, not Dorber. *Baby Intelligence agrees that Optica can join them for the time being. *The S.M.S.B. members reform an alliance with the police and implement their plan to retake New York City from the NoHeads. *The Ambush in Iowa takes place. *The Battle of the west ridge takes place. *23 April: The Battle of the Golden Gates takes place. May *3 May: Baby Intelligence discovers that Carol Wilcox is alive. *7 May: **The Necrehulk is destroyed by Telekinibabe, ending the Battle of Yellowstone. **Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman duel with Hell Burnbottom in the Yellowstone Generator Complex. **Hell Burnbottom is killed off. *The Battle of the Western Field takes place. *The Battle of the Eastern Field takes place. A swath of Dark mutants murder Sheriff Bladepoint. *The Lunch Money Bandit escapes from prison through his new powers. *Tired of the failures of her subordinates, Annabeth Black retrieves a card from Daret and plans to return to the warfield. Late May *Annabeth Black seeks out Sebiscuits Cardarphen at the Lake of Tears and the two agree to work together. *The Police Grand Army Intelligence attempts to infiltrate the Lake of Tears, losing more than half of their men at the cost of a partial victory. *Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Annabeth Black break into the Whitehouse and kidnap President Aaron Clinton. *Lewis is placed in charge of the Police Grand Army. *The S.M.S.B. seeks out the Lake of Tears and induces Pythoman into their group. *30 May: Carol Wilcox follows Ammon Dorber to Woodbury, New York. While preparing for the finals, Dorber gives Wilcox a tour of his hometown. June Original Timeline *1 June: 2020 International Crodela Cup final: **The Galloping Grenades win the Crodela Cup. *4 June: Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen dueled on a construction tower and then the City Volcano. *5 June: Cardarphen is made into a cyborg. *6 June: Cardarphen rejoins the S.M.S.B. Annabeth Black is shot in the head by Force Baby. *10 June: A peace celebration takes place simultaneous with Baby Intelligence's first birthday. It is revealed that the Grenades were cheating and the Holy Mackerels are awarded the Cup in their place. Alternate Timeline *6 June: Sebiscuits Cardarphen overpowers Baby Intelligence and kills him. *The NoHeads overthrow the government and rule as a triumvirate. *The Police Grand Army and the S.M.S.B. both go on the run. August * Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and Darren Slade are arrested for the torture of Laura and Dexter. Laura and Dexter are admitted to NYC Hospital. November *Beginning of American Purge. Individuals that joined the S.M.S.B. *Lindsay Kellerman *Telekinibabe *Optica *Hardy *Sebiscuits Cardarphen Battles *Ambush at the McCallin House *Battle of Tsala *Ambush in Merchant Alley *Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base *Yellowstone Offensive **Attack on the MBH **Escape from Snake Island **Attack on New York City **Liberation of Camp Neptune **Battle of the west ridge **Battle of the Golden Gates **Battle of the Yellowstone Base *Skirmish in Narragansett *Battle of the Western Field *Duel in the Bench Store *Second mission to Yellowstone *Battle of the Eastern Field *Mission to the Third NoHead Base] *Mission to the Lake of Tears (Police Grand Army Intelligence)] *Mission to the Lake of Tears] *Duel on the Construction Tower *Skirmish in the City Volcano *Attack on Dexter and Laura Births *''Unknown date'': **Jonathan **Brad Ort According to , Brad was eleven years old in October of 2031. *Between 1 January and 5 January: Thomas Meyer *Before April: Optica *May: Peter Wagner Deaths *Tsalian Fortress **Mr. Stupid NoHead **Merlin's second apprentice **Qamar **Nineteen NoHead sevlows *Ilha da Queimada Grande **Niranda the Thrice-Cursed **Niranda's children *Yellowstone Base **Hell Burnbottom **Mean King **Brute Gunray *Golden Gates **Kenzie Walters **Rebecca *Western Field **Cassidy **Indiana Shaffer] *Crodela Infinity Stadium] **Stacy Nelson *MBH **Annabeth Black See also *Dating conventions Notes and references Category:Years of the Post-Imperial period